


Beast in the walls

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US), True Blood
Genre: AU, Canon, Dead Terry Milkovich, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, Ian might be in love., M/M, Sad, Sad Mickey, Slave Mickey, Vampire Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Beast in the walls be part four chapter long tale of the boy in the walls, rumors of beast . When  Ian  his Friends fine out the rumors will true then everything is going to change. love at first sight? Horror with in? What is everything you know was lie will Mickey learn to trust humans ?Hurt/Slave Mickey  Crossover with True BloodBlood Vampire Abuse  / Mickey is Scared  Mickey learns to live.Thanks for lovely  Editor  Lucky you indeed the best i have few that work with me Each one of you giving me hope.





	1. Chapter 1

Mickey has never seen the outside world. He lives in his little Cell. His little dark place. He is a monster, or so his human master told him. He is a monster. He is a _Vampire._ His master uses him to fight with other demons. He’s never known what was love is or what humans are like. 

 

He’s never dreamt of the outside world. He’s never seen any humans beside his master. He’s never seen a TV or a book. He’s never understood anything really. He was just a monster. 

 

Mickey was 140 years old and he doesn’t remember ever being outside of these chains and this cell. Since his first Sire made him, he’s never been a free man.

 

*

 

Growing up, Ian heard the stories in the old house that stood at the end of Southside. He heard that there was a boy up there that the old man Terry keeps locked up inside his walls. Some say the boy is a monster. That he is unsafe, unfit. Some say that the boy killed his mother because it's what Terry said. Rumors of Beauty and the Beast; the boy inside the house of horrors. Or so his best friend –Terry’s daughter- Mandy says. She’s never met the boy in basement and neither have her brothers. But they know of the stories and rumors just like everyone in the south side. 

 

But as soon as old man Terry died a few months later, the brothers Iggy, Collin and Mandy and Ian stood in front of the basement door. This was first time that any one of them has ever been this close to it. Ian had his EMT bag with him just in case. If there was child inside he needed to be ready for the horror of it. 

 

Iggy slowly unlocked the door. He took deep breaths doing so and the door slowly opened. Down the basement steps they want. It smelt awful, and a rat ran up the path making Mandy jump. 

 

This was no laughing matter though. There, at end of the steps there was a switch so they switched on the lights. The moment they did the boy that everyone thought was a rumor hissed at them trying to find the darkness. _He is real._ was their first thought. He was thin and pale like the snow. 

 

He was also chained. “Holy shit.” whispered Mandy. “Shit, Dad really kept a boy down here.”

 

“All this time I thought it was all rumors.” Said Iggy.

 

“I think we’re scaring him.” added Colin. He was right.

 

The boy was dressed in rags, and his wrists and feet were chained to the wall. The boy was shaking in fear. _More humans_ Mickey thought while the rest took in the scars that have never healed.  
He was used for dog fights by his master Terry. He’d never hated his master more than he did but he mostly feared him.

 

“Hello.” spoke the tall redhead. Mickey shook as the boy got closer and he hugged himself trying to make them go way. “My name is Ian.” said the boy softly. The boy, Ian, Mickey has never seen anyone like him before. “It’s okay, the man who did this to you is dead.” the boy continued.

 

 _His master was dead?_ wondered Mickey. He was going to be sold. They were here to either kill him or sell him.

 

He spoke to the boy named Ian. “You here to kill me then?” he licked his dry lips. “Or to sell me?” he asked looking at the other humans. In his mind, all humans are bad just like his master. His voice is hoarse from disuse.

 

“Sell you?” whispered the girl. 

 

“Why would we kill you?” asked one of the other human boys. 

 

“For dog fights?” he asked looking at all of them. “My master is dead no? I am slave.”

 

All four of them looked sick at the thought of their father’s actions. “You’re not a slave.” said the girl. “I am Mandy, this is Iggy and that’s Collin. We’re not here to hurt you.”

 

“Do you have a family?” asked Collin. 

 

“I don’t understand what family is. This is my home.”

 

“Family is a sister or brother or mother or father.” explained Iggy looking at the boy. 

 

“I do not understand those.”

 

“Okay, that’s okay. Well, you’re free.” said Ian looking at the pale boy. 

 

“Free? What does that mean?” Mickey asked confused.

 

“Free meaning you’re no longer a slave.” said the girl.

 

“You’re free to do what you like.” Concurred Ian.

 

“This is my home.” stated the boy and all of them shook their heads sadly. 

 

Ian smiled. “Alright. We will be back.”

 

They walked up the steps and out into the hall not knowing that the vampire boy can smell, and hear. He may not be able to heal himself due to not having enough blood to give him strength, but he can hear. 

 

“He doesn’t understand.” said the girl.

 

“This pisses me off.” said Iggy. “We did this to him, we bought into dad’s fucked up mind.” 

 

“We need to help him.” that was Ian's voice. “Look, he’s going to be freaked out alright? Just get some supplies and food. Let me sit with him.”

 

“Are you sure?” whispered the girl, Mandy.

 

“Yeah. It’s fine, we’ll be fine. He’s just scared can you blame him?”

 

Mickey remembers the master once saying he had kids, could they be it? Could they be the master’s kids? This means he was rude to them and now he has to punish himself.

 

Ian walked back in. “What the fuck?!” he exclaimed looking at the boy who was beating himself with the chins, adding more cuts to his body. “Shit! Stop that, what the fuck!” 

 

Mickey rushed to get on his knees. “I’m sorry sir! I’m so sorry sir.”

 

“What for?” Ian asked still in shock.

 

You are the master’s children and I was rude and I… and I spoke. I am sorry.” he said in a broken voice.

 

Ian’s heart broke. The kid had no idea. “It’s okay, you don’t have to hurt yourself.”

 

“I was bad sir.”

 

“I’m not sir. I am Ian.” Ian said with a smile as he sat down facing the boy.

 

“Master said I should be punished when I do something bad.”

 

“Well he is dead. You know what dead is?” Ian asks. 

 

“No sir… Ian.” Mickey corrects himself.

 

Ian smiled. At least he was trying. “Well, dead means he’s gone and can never hurt you anymore. “You are free.” Ian explains. “Free means you can have dreams.”

 

“What is a dream sir? Ian.”

 

 _Did he not know anything about dreams?_ “Dreams are ideas and thoughts that you what to follow.”

 

“Never had that sir Ian. This is my home.” he smiled for the first time. “Master says… said. I am a monster and that this is my home.”

 

“Have you ever been outside?”

 

“No sir Ian. Only when master used to take me to fights.” Mickey explains. He liked to win sir, and I am a good fighter.”

 

“Oh well, that’s really good.” Ian thought that was saddest thing ever. “Why did he use you as a fighter?”

 

The bright blue eye boy looked at the other boy. “I am a monster.”

 

“You keep saying that.” Ian frowns. “But you’re human.”

 

Mickey shakes his head. “No, I am a Vampire.” Ian jumped back from the boy making Mickey run towards the wall.

 

“Shit.” whispered Ian. He’s never seen a fucking Vampire. He’s heard of them, popping up everywhere, V Blood –like it's called- is the biggest fucking thing in the world right now. 

 

Mickey hid himself from the boy. He remembers when his first master told him. “You are nothing but a monster. You are bad, you’re ever never going to know anything but this room. You are a monster!”  
And from Ian's reaction, Mickey knows he was right.

 

“Shit.” whispered Ian again as he turned and ran out of the room. Okay so, maybe running from him was a dumb ass move. But Ian has never seen a Vampire before and he needed to think.  
The boy was a fucking vampire; a living one. He wasn’t like the fucking twilight shit either.

 

Shit, he left him. Mickey looked on as the boy Ian left. It wasn’t the first time nor would it be the last time. Sometimes few humans will try to see if the boy in the wall was real.

 

Mickey's never known what was love is like. He’s never known what friendship is or this family his former master’s kids talked about. 

 

He was a monster. Was all he could think about as he slid down the wall, the bright light hurting his eyes. Sometimes the kids that see him will toss rocks at him, hurting him. He remembers their cold laughter as they ran way. He remembers his master laughing at the sight.  
He remembers sometimes he would watch through the side window as the world went by for 140 years. He liked the white stuff. It was really pretty, and he loved seeing the funny things move. He didn’t understand much except pain. 

 

He wonders if he will ever see that Ian boy again. He had pretty eyes, pale skin, and bright hair. Mickey likes his voice, he thought the boy was nice. But he highly doubts that he will come back. He was a monster after all.

 

“What the fuck?” Ian asked Mandy. “Mands your dad was a sick fuck!”

 

“I know.” she said.

 

“He was keeping a fucking Vampire in the basement! The kid is not human.” he added.

 

“No fucking way!”

 

“What?” asked Iggy coming in with Joey and Collin.

 

“Your dad was keeping a fucking vampire in the basement.” Ian repeated.

 

“No fucking way!” The brothers exclaimed as all of them rushed back to the basement startling the poor vampire. 

 

Dad must have used him for dog fights. It has to be the reason why he was always winning.” said Joey. “That’s so fucked up.”

 

Mickey was more scared now than he was before the others first came and before Ian rushed out of here when he told him the truth.

 

He’s always tried to be good. Always tried to keep his master happy. This is too much though. He whines as he felt the older boy get closer to him. 

 

“Joey what the fuck you doing.” Iggy asked.

 

“Shut it.” he whispered before moving even closer towards Mickey. “Hey Vamp, you got a name?” Joey asked. “That is Iggy and Mandy and Collin. You met them earlier. And the redhead is Ian you meet him too. He acted like a dumb ass huh? Scaring you. He’s sorry about that.”

 

Mickey eyed Joey and the others. “What does sorry mean?”

 

Joey smiled. “It means that person regrets hurting or scaring the other person.”

 

“Oh.” he said. “I am a monster though.”

 

“Yeah, that’s not how I see you. You got a name?”

 

“Yes.” He whispered. “But I am a Slave.”

 

Joey hated his father in that moment. “You’re not really. I know this is hard to take in. When was the last time my dad fed you?”

 

“Joey what the fuck you asking him?” Iggy spoke up.

 

“He’s a fucking vampire, he needs to feed to heal. We are not keeping him here like this. This is wrong.”

 

Mickey watched as he listened to their heart beats.

 

“You eat right?” asked Joey facing the boy.

 

“Only the rats if I can catch them. They’re fast.” he smiled.

 

Joey smiled back. “How about some pig’s blood? Sounds good huh?”

 

“I’ve never had that sir.”

 

“My name is Joey you have name? I ask because I am not going to call you slave or vamp.”

 

“It’s Mickey sir.”

 

“Mickey is a very nice name. Can Ian check you to make sure you’re alright?”

 

“Sir, the blood will heal these.”

 

“Oh well we’ll just un hook the chains then you can come up and check things out?”

 

“No sir, it’s light out.”

 

“Daylight. Oh well that sucks. You’ve never seen sunshine?”

 

“He’s a vampire dumbass.” Iggy says.

 

“No, I was made here.” Mickey replies.

 

“Made here?” asked Mandy.

 

“My Sire made me here and put me down here. I have never known anything outside of these walls. Except for fights.” Everyone thought of how awful, that was.

 

“I’ll text Tony to bring in some pigs blood. You should let us remove those.”

 

“Sirs, I am a monster.” Mickey insisted.

 

Joey sighed. “You’re human, as much as you are a vampire. You are not a monster. All I see here is a boy. A boy who’s been hurt, beaten and lost his soul. You are not a monster.” Joey reassured. “Sure you got fangs but you are not anything my father said.” He finished with a smile.

 

He holds his skinny arms towards his master’s hands. His new master. He knows it was just a matter of time before they will hurt him, use him. Joey unlocks the chains from the vampire’s body. The sliver burns are deep and rooted down. He flinches at the human touch.

 

He jumped when he heard more voices. Ian smiled. “It’s okay. It's just Tony, he’s bringing some blood for you. When was the last time you fed?” asked Ian. “Just the rat I had a few weeks ago.”

 

“Few weeks? Shit, you’ve got to be hungry.”


	2. Vampire needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is making friends with boy, not just any boy but Vampire name Mickey. Can Mickey trust Ian?

Ian befriended the Vampire Mickey. He still didn’t move from his spot and was still scared of everything around him. He was still thin and had many cuts, and bruises. But he said the blood Ian gave him was helping. 

Mickey had a few stuff in his treasure box of random things he thought were neat to show Ian. He finds his old baseball glove, playing cards, a toy soldier that was missing a leg and a beat up book of cats. He laughed every time that Ian read it to him. That was what kept bringing Ian back; his laugh. And his child like mind. 

He had a dirty rag for a blanket but he still smiled when Ian went down there every day. Which was any time he could. Mandy on the other hand, was still afraid of him. Iggy and Joey helped whenever they could, but some days they forgot about his well being. 

*  
When Ian was on his lows, they forgot about the boy down in the basement. Each time was a setback. Every time Ian tried to get him to trust them something happens. 

Mandy talk to Lena her friend who was a Vampire. He said being a Vampire like Mickey, his mind was more of a child because of all the abuse he suffered. Vampires imprint this on their other halves. If they have a soul mate, they needed that ground to stand on. But because Mickey was raised in a cell, his basement was that ground. They were dealing with a child vampire who never learned his gifts. Lena said sometimes those who deal with abuse like Mickey’s will imprint on the person who shows him kindness. 

Ian hated knowing that the boy was locked up so he set out to get blankets, his laptop and a few movies and books.

Mickey was always watching the boy. He liked the boy. He thought he smelled nice. He smiled as the boy made some space next to him. He was holding a cup of warm pig’s blood that Mickey drunk, smiling as the warmth of the blood hit him. 

“Good?” smiled Ian. 

“Yes, very. Thank you sir.”

“Ian. It’s Ian.”

“What are you doing?” Mickey asked and Ian smiled again. 

Mickey was getting better at asking, ‘why’ questions. “I'm teaching you about life.” he pointed at the shinny box.

 

“What is it?” 

“It’s called a computer slash laptop. Here, watch.” Ian typed in _silly cats_ on YouTube and Mickey’s eyes were glued to the screen as silly cat videos popped out. 

“What is it?” he whispered.

“It’s a cat. An animal, just like a dog. Only smaller.” 

“Oh. I’ve seen a few. They come to the windows, walking by. They don’t have names. Sometimes I can hear them. I hear everything.”

“Must be hard. Voices echoing in your head?”

“Sometimes you can dull sounds if you have a good amount of blood in you.” 

He laughed and Ian smiled at the sound. They watched a few videos for a while.

“Do you remember your parents?” asked Ian.

“No, I woke up here, this is my home. I don’t know what the outside world looks like.”

“Do you ever wonder about it? Dream?” Ian asked.

“No. I wonder if my master will beat me. I wonder if I’ll win the next fight, if my master will sell me for sex if he loses the fight. He would sometimes trade me for sex and it hurt.” He pauses before continuing. “I wonder if I’ll get another rat to feed on. Sometimes I wonder if I am fast enough to get a rat. And some days I don’t move. I become too weak sometimes and I wish I had enough food to heal. Sometimes I wonder what love is, do you know what it is like, to love?” 

Ian smiled sadly. “Love is between two people, love can be many things. Love can be kindness, between a lover or a sister or a brother or a parent loving their children. Love is giving someone your heart and soul.” 

“Then I am a living monster, just like my master said. Because I have no soul.”

Ian was shocked as the boy said these things. “Do you feel? Do you feel when you are cold or hurt?”

“Yes.” Mickey whispered. “I feel those things.”

“Then you have a soul. You’re living. You may not be breathing, but you’re here. You feel.”

“No one loves me sir. I expected this fate. I will never die, I will never grow old. I will always be this. This is my world.”

“I can teach you how to live, I can teach you about love.”


	3. Hope

Mickey liked watching the shinny box. Ian said it was a laptop. Whatever it was, it has been a few weeks since Ian visited. He knew it was a matter of time before they stop doing what ever they were doing.

 

Mickey didn’t like it. He knew better than to trust. He sat and wished for Ian to come. But now he knew better. They said he wasn’t a monster, but he knows they are lies. 

 

 

He saw in the little window box that in the outside world, he saw people kiss, love, and fight. He sometimes saw people having sex. He knew he was a slave. He will always be a forgotten slave. 

 

Mandy hated coming down to fucking basement. The vampire was a weird, creepy thing. She hated it. 

 

The girl, Mandy, came down the first time in week to give a box of blood. “Look, we are going to be gone. This should be enough for you, freak!” she spat. Mickey looked at the young girl. He saw her hate as he bended down out of fear and respect. She just looked blindly at the monster. “Whatever,” she said and turned and left. Mickey didn’t touch the blood. 

 

Ian didn’t come back. No one did. He really wanted the blood. He knew better, so he found his old chains and put them back on, locking it back onto its rightful place. No one came, and it had been a little more than a few months that Mickey just stopped trying and went back to catching his rats. He was feed very little. As box sat untouched as Ian’s sister Fiona came down to basement. Mickey feared humans. He didn’t trust them. He never did.

 

“Shit,” whispered Fiona. She knew the stories growing up - they all did. But holy shit.

 

“What the fuck?” said Ian, “I was sick, but they couldn’t even check on him. Hey Mick!”

 

Mickey didn’t look up. He covered himself with the rags, trying to hide from him.

 

“This is my sister Fiona, I am sorry, I’ve been gone. I got the flu.”

 

“We all did,” smiled Fiona. “Do you know what the flu is?”

 

He didn’t move and he didn’t speak. Here, wake up - shit – here,” said Ian, pushing a bag of blood near him. He noticed the chains back on Mickey. “Hey Mick, did you put those back on?”

 

“Do you think he did?”

 

“Every time we got to busy and forget, it was a setback for him,” said Ian. Iggy and his girlfriend moved to their first apartment together. Collin and his moved into the house, but is thinking of selling the place and everyone agrees to do so. 

 

But, they will have to remove the vamp from the basement to do so. That is why Fiona was here. Kev and Vee were waiting in an ice cream truck to help move him tonight hopefully.

 

Ian smiled sadly at the boy. “You know, I didn’t mean to forget you. How about going outside tonight and seeing everything? I know it’s scary and I know you don’t like it. Or me.”

 

That got Mickey to look at him. His eyes had tears that were blood.

 

“You’ve been crying?” said Fiona, shocked.” She had never seen a vampire up close.

Ian smile softy at him and said, “What’s wrong? It’s okay to talk to us; I know we’ve been gone.”

 

“You are going to leave me,” said the broken voice of the vampire.

“No, sweetie, we going to bring you to our house. We got a nice room for you,” smiled Fiona. We got good blood already. We got a nice, clean bedroom, just for you. It’s not down in basement. We’d love it if you will come and stay with us.”

 

“Come with you?” he whispered, though his tears. 

 

“Yes,” smiled Fiona, holding her hand out. Mickey wasn’t too sure. He took it, and she unhooked the chains, and gave him the blood.

 

“You are going to need this,” she smiled, as Ian took his treasure box and his ratty old blanket. It was heartbreaking to watch, as the old vampire never saw the outside world. It was the first time. Once outside in cold night air, both Fiona and Ian watched as the vampire smiled in the dark. 

 

As his foot hit the cold evening grass, he smiled and laughed. “What is it?” he said, wriggling his toes into the coldness of grass.

 

“It is grass,” smiled Fiona, watching him.

 

“What does it do?” he asked. 

 

“It doesn’t do a lot, but it makes the house look nice,” she said.

 

“Oh. It’s nice,” he smiled, touching it. He loved the feel, as he never seen it before. “When master takes me out, I am in my box with air holes. 

 

“Well, this is your first time standing, then,” smiled Ian, and Mickey smiled. It took them a while to get him into truck, as he wanted to touch and feel everything. He was such child - it was like dealing with a five year old, and not a grown man. 

 

Fiona smiled as they helped him into the truck. They made slow progress once on the road because Mickey got sick. Who knew that vampires could get carsick? Once at their house, they helped him out. Mickey was beginning to hiss at the truck, and Kev was trying really hard not to laugh. 

 

“Really Kev? That’s not helping,” said Fiona.

 

“Come on, it kinda is.”

 

“Sure. Come on, Mick, this way.” Once to the door, Mick didn’t move, when Ian, Kev, and Vee walked in.

 

“Hey, are you coming?” 

 

“I can’t.”

 

“What? Why not?” asked Vee.

 

“You have to invite me in,” he smiled shyly.

 

“Oh right, come on in Mick. This is you new home,” smiled Ian. They watched as the vampire made his way in, smelling the doors and the walls.

 

“It has new smells,” he smiled.

 

“Yeah,” smiled Lip. “Hey, we got some cow’s blood. It’s better than pig’s blood.”

 

“What is cow?” asked Mickey.

 

 

“It’s bigger than a pig.”

 

“Oh,” he smiled as Lip handed him a glass. He sucked it down, and everyone watched in amazement as his skin begin to heal.

 

“Shit, I guess the bigger the animal, the faster he heals,” said Lip. 

 

“Yeah, looks like it.”

 

 

“It’s good,” smiled Mickey. T

“That’s good,” smiled Ian. “This is my brother, Lip. This is Carl, my sister Debbie, and my younger brother Lime.” He smiled at Mickey and he smiled back.

 

“We’ll show you to your room,” smiled Fiona. It took even longer to get Mickey to his new room. 

 

He wanted to see everything and touch everything. He had never been outside his cell. He got over excited about Lip and Mandy’s son’s toys. He smiled and laughed when the light turned colors.

“It is pretty,” he laughed.

 

“Sure is, bud,” said Ian, “How about we take this up with us?”

 

“Really?” he smiled shyly at the thought of playing with the new toy. 

 

They got rid of Frank a long time ago and they never used Frank’s room. 

 

“Here,” said Fiona opening the door. 

 

He gaps, “Wow, it is nice!” He smiled, “This is not a basement?”

 

“No, sweetie, it’s not. It’s your room.”

 

“What is that?” he asks, pointing.

 

“That is called a bed.”

 

“I never had one of those before.”

 

“Here, sit down,” smiled Ian, showing him how to sit on the bed.

 

“Oh,” he said, “It is soft, but I am dirty, no? Shouldn’t I be in the basement?”

Show quoted text


End file.
